Realizations and Birthday Presents
by blueeyes94
Summary: Its Elliot birthday and he is depressed but that will soon change because Liv has a plan...EO lovin! REVIEW!...lol
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Ok this is my first fan fiction so please review! EO love!

**I love constructive critisism**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns sadly.**

* * *

**Liv's POV **

**Bullpen**

So Elliot has been through a lot in this past year, he and Kathy got divorced and he found out that she was cheating on him. What a whore who cheats on Elliot the man is a god. And if that wasn't enough she ran away and took the kids with her. And to make matters even worse today is his birthday and he has been depressed all day. But soon it will all change.

Two months ago I realized that I was in love with my best friend. My partner. Elliot Stabler. Actually that's a lie I first realized during the Gitano case I just kept tell my self I was wrong but two months ago I realized I really did. You see two months ago Kathy called Elliot to inform him the Eli wasn't his and that the baby wasn't named after him but after her now fiancé Elijah. After that call he came to my apartment and after hour of consoling he fell asleep on my couch and that when I stopped living in denial and faced the facts I loved a man who would never feel the same way.

As I look up to check the time I see Elliot staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"What, El" I can't help but smile at his gorgeous face.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today" that's it! I need to tell him and hope for the best because I'm so close to jumping across our desks and sticking my tongue down his throat and I for some reason I don't think Cragen will appreciate that.

"El, can I talk to you up in the cribs for a moment" Here goes nothing and everything.

* * *

**El's POV **

"Umm….Sure" oh great! I shouldn't have told her that now I probably pissed her off. Maybe a simple, I'm sorry I love you so much way more than partners should, will do. Who am I kidding she doesn't feel the same way why would she go for me when she can have any guy she wants.

As we walk into the cribs I figure I should just start explaining right away.

"Look Liv, I'm…."Before I could continue I felt her lips crash on mine. I can't believe it Olivia Benson is kissing me. At first the kiss was slow, sensual and tender. But as soon enough it turned into a full make-out full of passion and the sexual tension built up over the years. I run my tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance and soon enough I found it. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck but she has to stand on her toes because I'm a little taller.

But eventually all good things must come to an end. "BENSON, STABLER MY OFFICE NOW" Cragen yells having just walked into the cribs.

Having never pulled apart I cant help but smile against her lips and say "Well that was a much better present then the shirt Munch got me". She pulls away and giggles "Aren't you the least bit worried that Cragen just caught us."

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

I see an unshed tear in the corner of her eye and pray it's out of joy.

"I love you too." It's amazing how three little words can brighten up a depressing day.

"Let's go before Cragen fires us both." With that we walk downstairs to face a fuming captain.

* * *

**Soooo…tell me how I did should it be a one-shot or shall I keep going? REVIEW please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 is up and Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far but dont stop review what you think and how i can make it better**

**Disclaimer:Nope still Dick Wolfs**Liv's POV

* * *

Cragens Office

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Cragen is pissed. Next time me and Elliot should lock the door. I look over to Elliot and I can tell he is thinking of what to say.

"Well am I gonna get an answer or should I rip you both a month of active duty?"

Just as I open my mouth to say something Elliot cuts in I love how he always knows what to say and do. "Captain, we love each other and if you want to punish someone punish me not Olivia…." What the hell is he doing? "….its not her fault" That's it I have to cut in I can't let him take the blame.

"Captain, it's not only his fault…"

"Save it I'll pretend I saw nothing but if IAB finds out you both are screwed and I put my neck on the line enough for the two of you. Just keep it out of the office"

Once were out of earshot "Elliot we need to talk come to my apartment tonight around 9"

"Ok 9 it is"

* * *

El's POV

8:57

Outside Olivia Bensons Apartment

I can't help but be a little afraid of what is going to happen. Is she regretting me already? As I knock on her door curious of what's awaiting me, she opens the door short black shorts, showing miles of tan, toned beautiful leg, and a tight lavender cami hugging her every curve. She looks beautiful.

"Hey Beautiful" She smiles and moves aside that's a good sign right?

"Hey come on in" As I walk past her I can smell the scent of her and its driving me crazy.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier and what it means for us." A wave of relief hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Well hopefully it means that we can start dating" I then wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"I think we can" she smiles up at me and I give in I kiss her again a repeat of earlier only with no interruptions. When air becomes a problem we pull apart and I look into her eyes and for the first time in a long time I feel happy. Content. And turned on.

"Let's watch a movie"

"Which one" I know I shouldn't have given her the choice because she'll pick a chick flick.

"Maid of Honor" I knew it. "Oh Liv, come on"

"No I love Patrick Dempsey he's hot." As the movie starts I'm laying on the couch with Olivia cuddled up with me. And I know that tonight I will fall asleep happy.

* * *

As the movie ends both detectives are asleep with smiles on their faces in the arms of the ones they love.

* * *

Liv's POV

The Next Morning

I wake up looking into the face of a sleeping Elliot. I could tell that today will be a great day. I look over to the clock on my cable box and it reads 6:35. Shit. I have to take a shower now if me and Elliot are gonna get to work on time. After I get out of the shower I start to cook breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast, and of course the much needed coffee to start our day. As I cook the bacon I hear Elliot start to stir on the couch. I then feel arms wrap around me. Elliot. I turn in his arms and give in a tender kiss to start his day off. If only everyday could start out like this.

"You need to go take a shower now if you want to be able to eat and get to work on time"

After he takes a shower he comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and I almost drop our food on the floor. We eat, talk some more and then head out to work for a very interesting day.

* * *

**Soo what did you think what should happen next in your oppinon dont be shy review and tell me**


	3. defend my property

**ok chapter 3 is up. thank you everyone who gave me advice i tried to use it as best as i could. i might not update for a while because swimming tryouts start on monday. wish me luck.review!**

**Disclaimer: dick wolf wont give em' up.srry.**As the detectives walk into the bullpen of the 1-6 they see a familiar head of blonde hair. This stopped them both in their tracks.

* * *

EL'S POV

It couldn't be her. Why now…she's only going to ruin the relationship between me and Olivia. As all of these thoughts assault my mind at once I suddenly wonder if Olivia saw her too. As I look over to her I see the shock, loss and anger all over the look on her face. She saw and she knows exactly what this means. Chaos. As if she read my mind I felt her squeeze my hand in reassurance and she moved forward so we were in view of everyone and kissed me. A slow, sensual tantalizing kiss marking her territory which in this case is me.

As we pull apart I notice that everyone is staring at us including our unwanted visitor. I see Munch at his desk mouth agape, speechless. Fin and Lake are staring at us confusion drawn on their faces. And our blond visitor's face goes from shock to hurt to heartbroken to rage. And when I look to Olivia's face I can't help but to smile at the look of accomplishment and humor on her face.

"Whoa, Benson a little territorial are we." Once that was said I knew it would be a war. And right now it's 1-Benson 0-Beck.

* * *

LIV'S POV

Bitch. I know she did not just say that to me. As I turn around to face the woman I hate like no other mother, she decides to add fuel to the fire.

"Well I hope you had fun while it lasted because now that I'm here he won't be your 'territory' anymore." That's it I'm done. Before I realize what I'm doing I lunge at her and tackle her to the ground. And I punch her once but it feels too good to stop so I don't. I feel two big, strong, warm, familiar arms wrap around me and pull me off of her.

"Liv, stop she's not worth it you know I love you and she means the same to me as the ulcers I get during the tough cases." I have to laugh at that so I give him a little giggle that stops abruptly when I see Dani's face with a black eye, a busted bleeding lip, a broken bleeding nose and a gash on the right side of her forehead. I look over to Fin.

"Damn Liv, remind me to never piss you off again." Luckily Captain hasn't gotten in yet or I'd be suspended. But what I can't believe is that Dani is still standing there.

"Hey, why don't you leave since it's obvious that nobody wants you here and all you do is start problems. Elliot doesn't love you he can't stand you."

"Well why don't we let Elliot decide for himself, Elliot do you love me? Do you want me to stay because if you do all you have to do is say the word and I will."

"Dani, Leave" I can't believe she really thought he would choose her after all the problems she's caused. And if that's not enough she's going to speak again.

"Elliot…" And thank god he cut her off because if she said something dumb I don't know if I could've kept my mouth shut.

"Stop, don't you get it I don't love you I never have and I never will. I don't want you to stay because I love Olivia and you will only try to take that away from me. When I kissed you it meant nothing because I don't care about you I was lonely that's it. So no I don't love you, no I don't want you to stay and no I don't care what you have to say so goodbye. Leave. For good." Wow that was amazing. As Dani walks out of the precinct in tears I manage to dislodge the audience we gathered. Just as I am about to sit down Elliot grabs my arm and pulls me up into a warm embrace. We stay like this in the middle of the precinct earning a couple of curios glances our way.

* * *

EL'S POV

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly and it is now 7p.m and I don't want my time with Olivia to end.

"Hey beautiful" she looks up to meet my eyes and I almost forget how to speak in coherent sentences. "How about we go get a drink after this last DD5 is printed?"

"Sure it'll give us a chance to talk about this morning"

* * *

LIV'S POV  
MELRONI'S IRISH PUB

As soon as we step into to smoke filled bar we find a booth and settle into it. After we order two Coronas we get to talk about what happened.

"So what happened this morning Liv? About the fight." He's looking directly into my eyes but what I'm about to tell him is to embarrassing to say directly to him so I start to look around. "I didn't like how she thought you would melt for her. I had to defend my property." As soon as it was out in the open my eyes found their rightful place. Their home. Elliot Stabler's eyes.

"Liv, I'm flattered" He flashes his famous Stabler grin. And he's gorgeous.

"Oh, shut up." I love the playful banter we have. It's what makes us, us.

"Hey, Come back to my place, please" When he fake pouts I can't say no it's adorable.

"Sure."

* * *

EL'S POV

ELLIOT STABLER'S APARTMENT

As soon as we stepped into my apartment we were making out and making our way to my bedroom. Once we finally got there we stripped of our coats and shoes. Olivia then pulled me on top of her as we fell onto the bed. She trailed her hands to the end of my shirt and lifted it over my head as I went to work on her neck, careful not to leave a mark. Just as thing started to get all hot and heavy I pull away. The look on her face is pure confusion.

"Look Liv, you deserve more than this although I want to right now I want to wait until our relationship is stronger. I want it to be special. Please tell me you're not mad." I'm having trouble reading her eyes because of the darkness of the night.

"Mad...Elliot how can I be mad at that I think it's sweet that you care enough to wait. In fact it makes me love you even more" I see her smile and give me a quick tender kiss.

"I love you, why don't you get comfortable and stay here tonight while I go take a cold shower." Lord knows I need it now more than ever.

While in the shower all I can think about is Olivia. And every time I touch a part of my body I feel like its Olivia touching me which only make me turn the shower colder. That's it I need to go to sleep. I step out of the shower and get into the sweat pants I plan to sleep in. I then quietly slip back out into my bed next to the love of my life who has fallen asleep.

LIV'S POV

As Elliot is taking a shower all I can think about is Elliot's hand roaming over my body and suddenly the room gets hotter. So I decide to sleep in my bra and panties. But as I'm taking my clothes off all I can do is imagine its Elliot taking them off. I climb back into bed to sleep in the bed of the love of my life who will be in all of my dreams tonight.

* * *

**so what did you think? good/bad review your opinons!**


	4. Gavin and Sophie

**

* * *

**

i am soo srry it took so long. good news i made the swim team! so that took up 4 months then i was really focused on school and i had MAJOR writers block and recently i had i bad relationship and i ended up getting hurt and trust me you didnt want me to write when i felt like that it wouldve ruined the story.

**Disclaimer: word to the big bird...thier dick wolfs but i own Gavin and Sophie McKalen!**

* * *

The next morning all was quiet while everyone worked on their DD5s. Cragen was in his office talking to the police commissioner over the phone. And by the looks of it he wasn't very happy. Cragen sighed as he hung up the phone and stepped into the bullpen.

"Olivia, Elliot my office. Now…Munch and Fin you too"

**Elliot's POV**

Great what did we do now? As I stood up so did Liv but the angle she got up at gave me a perfect view down her shirt. Great Stabler make it even harder on yourself (no pun intended) to wait. We all walk into the Captain's office not knowing what to expect.

"That was the police commissioner just now. Elliot and Olivia, you're being sent undercover as a married couple to upstate New York. Olivia you will be Sophie McKalen a stay at home wife. Elliot you are Gavin McKalen an author. You will leave tomorrow at 7 a.m. Munch and Fin you will be the movers so you will drive the moving van. Take the rest of the day off to pack."

**Liv's POV**

Its only 3 in the afternoon as much as I want to go home I want to be with Elliot.

"Hey El, how about you spend the night at my apartment and well leave straight from my place tomorrow" Please say yes because I don't want to away from you for 16 long hours. And there's that grin I love.

"Sure Liv, I'll go home pack and I'll come over around 5 with takeout"

With that the detectives went to their respective apartments waiting till they would next see each other.

* * *

**soooo...tell me what you think...dont sugar coat it!**


	5. Interuptions

**ok..thank you to those who reviewed and hopefully i can get another chapter up soon.**

**disclaimer:..if they were mine you'd know..lol**

* * *

**Liv's Apartment**

**5:17 p.m.**

As Olivia got out of the shower she heard a knock on the door. She quickly threw on a maroon silk robe that came mid thigh and went to answer the door. She opened her door to find Elliot looking as gorgeous as ever wearing dark wash jeans with white pumas and a short sleeve white v-neck shirt.

"Hey El"

"Hey, I don't it's safe for you to be opening the door in that"  
"Well then I guess I'm luck it was only you" Olivia stepped aside to let Elliot enter. As he came in and put the takeout on the counter he says:

"What makes you think I won't try anything" He smiled his famous cocky grin.

"Because you know I can kick your ass" She smiled back.

"We'll see"

"Oh really, let's go" She lunged at him pushing him into the couch. He flipped her over on to the floor so he was now on top.

"You'd better kick my ass cause I'm about to try something" He whispered into her ear seductively.

"Well maybe I'll just let you." Without a moment to lose he was leaning in to kiss her when all of a sudden something in his pocket starts to vibrate.

"Well at least let me eat first" she giggled.

"Oh shut up, it's my phone" he joked. And with that he answered his phone in his usual professional manor.

"Stabler………Oh hey Maur, honey what's wrong?" Olivia heard sobs on the other end."No, I'm at Liv's…..hold on I'll ask her"

"Liv" she looked up at him from her thoughts. "What's wrong with Maureen?" She asked. "I don't know, she wants to talk to you."

"Me? Why me? Well yeah, tell her to come."

"Maureen, yeah you can come over……ok bye, I love you."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Olivia heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Maureen crying.

"Liv, I need to talk to you and only you." She said as she hugged Olivia.

"Ok, well then let's go to my room and we can talk."

Once they got to her room Maureen threw herself onto Olivia's bed and started to cry again.

"Olivia, I think I might be pregnant. My boyfriend Jake and I had sex but I guess the condom broke." Olivia was shocked. "I need to be sure before I tell my dad and I brought a pregnancy test with me but I didn't want to take it alone and since everyone left with my mom I didn't know who to turn to. It only takes three minutes and…" Olivia cut her off.

"Maureen its fine of course you can take it here"

**Three Minutes Later**

"Ok, it's ready" Maureen picked up the test and broke down crying. Olivia ran to her pulling her into a hug. It was positive. "Maureen, whatever you decide everyone will support you, but you have to tell your father." Olivia said reassuringly.

"Fine, but can you stay here with me while I do?"

"Sure, lie down I'll go get him." Olivia went out to the living room to find Elliot watching t.v on the couch and she sat next to him.

"Elliot, Maureen has to talk to you. Come on." They both stood up and walked into Olivia's bedroom.

"Maureen, your father and I are here." Maureen sat up on the bed with a look of pure terror on her face. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm pregnant." Elliot stood there shocked. "I...I don't know what to say, Maureen, you were always the responsible one, why?"

"Daddy I'm sorry. Me and Jake had sex but the condom must have broke. I told Jake and he's willing to be in the baby's life" she chocked out before crying again.

"Well, whatever you decide me and you father will support you" Olivia promised. After an hour of talking about the pregnancy, Maureen had fallen asleep on Olivia's bed.

"El, you can take the bed with Maureen and I'll take the pullout bed in the couch"

"How about we share the pullout" Elliot offered along with a mischievous grin.

"Fine, but only because I'm too tired to argue" she answered. An hour later the two fell asleep in each others arms dreaming about what would have happened if Maureen hadn't came.

* * *

**soo...review and tell me what you think..should she keep the baby or put it up for adoption?**


End file.
